


Przypadek

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nanananana, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1165639#bookmark-form">LePeru!</a> :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Przypadek

**Author's Note:**

> Nanananana, [LePeru!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1165639#bookmark-form) :D

Tony nie potrafił zrozumieć jak znalazł się w tej głupiej sytuacji. W jednej chwili ramiona YOU rozmontowywały górną część jego zbroi, a w drugiej zwisał z górnego okablowania laboratorium, okrutnie poobijany.

Jakieś spięcie, uszkodzony system sterowania? Może po prostu zły zamach YOU - Tony nie wiedział, ale naprawdę bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, co zmusiło go do przyjęcia półleżącej pozycji na dodatek w samych gaciach.

— Nie ruszaj się — wymamrotał niewyraźnie Steve.

Tony niemal słyszał, jak obraca ołówkową latarką w ustach, nakierowując strumień światła na kable, które próbował rozplątać.

Stark pufunął w odpowiedzi, wgapiony w dziurkę na kroczu spodenek Steve'a.

_Boże, za co._


End file.
